


Sweat

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Alexis Is Over 18, Awkwardness, F/M, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: During a surprisingly boring day in the middle of a heatwave, Kevin Ryan finds himself staring at a leggy redhead and admiring what he sees - that is, until he discovers said redhead's identity.(Originally posted on 2/25/15.)
Relationships: Alexis Castle/Kevin Ryan, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Original AN: I have no idea why I like this pairing so much. Like... I know there's a huge age difference and Jenny (who I don't mind at all but just pretend she's...not with Ryan, for the fic's purposes) and everything but I think they would actually work. In some way. If Castle doesn't murder Ryan. But yeah. I just love my crack!ships. This definitely won't be the last time I write for these two. I really hope that y'all enjoy my little contribution to this area of the fandom! Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Updated AN: Alexis is legal in this story, guys. Over the age of 18. Just thought I would clear that up.

The day was a boring one, lazy even. At one point, Kevin Ryan had literally sat at his desk and stared at the different wood paneling that made up the ceiling, the small fan next to him buzzing innocently as beads of sweat rolled down the back of his neck. In all actuality, the only thing marking this day as remarkable was the fact that it was _hot_ outside.

Really, he didn't think _hot_ was the proper word to describe it. _Scorching_ was a good one. _Lava-esque_ was another. He could go on and on about words that could describe the day, some real and some made up, and none could compare to the utter and complete _heat_ that had enveloped the entire city on this day. And, if the weather reports were anything to go by, it was only going to worsen as the week progressed.

Ryan sighed, leaning so far back in his chair that he almost fell out of it. The small curling pit of dread in his stomach that resulted from the action was something new, at least. That thought was probably one of the saddest things he'd ever had the displeasure of thinking.

Beckett was currently speaking in hushed tones to Castle. Ryan found himself watching them more often than not, entranced by their interactions. Since they officially became a couple, it was pretty amusing just to watch them go about their day. Amusing and also something that provided him with a strange relief. The thing they had been denying for so long had finally happened and was more satisfying than their collective relationships combined.

He had mentioned that to Esposito, casually, which had earned him a scoff and a pat on the shoulder and an, "Okay, there, Jane Austen."

Sighing and removing that particular thought from his mind, Ryan leaned further back in his chair, contemplating putting his feet up, then thinking the better of it as Captain Gates walked by, giving him her patented cold stare.

His fellow co-workers seemed rather sluggish today, and Ryan didn't blame them, considering the heat. A part of him found it odd - wasn't crime supposed to skyrocket when it was hot outside? Maybe that was another thing that he had been wrong about in his time on the force.

Just when Ryan thought he could not take the stagnant nature of this day anymore, he heard the elevator doors _swoosh_ as they opened.

Lazily, he focused his gaze on the elevator, and the petite redhead that strutted out of it. A stack of boxes obscured her face as she made her way through the throng of officers. She wore a white sundress and a pair of converse - an odd choice, but one that stood out to him. _Legs for days_ would be an understatement - and another one that would get a snide remark from Esposito. The white dress clung to her in all the right ways, highlighting her thin figure, hanging on her soft curves, and Ryan almost felt bad for staring so hard. He gulped as she moved past him, her hips swaying softly, eyes trailing along the hemline of her dress, almost daring it to move just a bit higher. Her fiery hair was tied back in a low and loose ponytail, the strands sticking to flushed cheeks as she made her way past him and -

\- straight to Castle, greeting him with, _"Dad!"_

_Oh... Oh, no..._

Ryan's mouth gaped open and closed, making him look like some odd kind of fish. Blinking, he tried to piece together what had just happened, tried to find some kind of _something_ that would make ogling Richard Castle's daughter somewhat acceptable, but finding nothing.

He continued to stare at her, however, because he apparently hated himself.

Alexis Castle had always been pretty...beautiful, really. And it was hardly subtle. It was a quiet kind, the kind that made you take notice before you realized what you were doing. Like what was happening to Ryan now. He gulped painfully as the redhead bent over to place the stack of boxes on Beckett's desk and tried to force his gaze away from the pesky hemline of her skirt as it insisted on rising just the tiniest amount -

_Pervert,_ he scolded himself. _Stop it. Seriously._

At this point, she had taken her ponytail in her hands, whirling the strands of red around her fingers, and lifting the heavy hair from her back. Ryan's eyes trailed over the exposed skin of her neck, gazing at a small bead of sweat as it rolled down from behind her ear and beneath the collar of her dress, more than likely travelling along the expanse of her back, right until -

"Shit, dude," Esposito said, smacking him on the shoulder. "You're lucky she's legal or we'd have to arrest you."

"I-I...I don't know what you're talking about," Ryan replied, still not looking at his partner.

"Sure you don't," he replied, his voice drawling and sarcastic and Ryan suddenly wanted to throw up.

Alexis had finished talking to her father and Beckett and now focused her gaze on the two of them, a polite yet beaming smile gracing her pretty face, blue eyes clear as they locked with his own. "Good afternoon, Detective Ryan, Detective Esposito."

_God,_ had his name ever sounded that good?

"H-Hey, Alexis," came his croaked voice. However, it was overshadowed by Esposito's boisterous, "Hey, little Castle."

The smile never left her face as she walked past the two of them. Ryan watched her walk away, unable to stop himself even now, with his cover almost blown.

Then, suddenly, a familiar voice - deep and dark and fatherly - echoed closely in his ear, "I have no problem going to prison, Ryan."

Promptly, Kevin Ryan shrieked and fell out of his chair, the only thought in his head was the wish that the day had remained boring.


End file.
